Many applications and everyday devices require number entry. For example, financial software, recordation software (e.g., for maintaining medical histories and industry logs), calculators, etc. may require a user to enter one or more numbers. Typical number entry may include entering numbers by pressing corresponding number keys on the top or sides of a standard keyboard. Thus, typical number entry may require several finger strokes to enter a series of numbers. Users may want a more convenient way to enter numbers that may require fewer finger strokes. Users may also want a different form of number entry.